


Like A Fish To Water

by chelseachelseaIbelieve



Series: Addy Verse [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseachelseaIbelieve/pseuds/chelseachelseaIbelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has second thoughts...Jonny thinks he is overreacting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fish To Water

**Author's Note:**

> I've resigned myself to the fact that this little family will probably never fully be "finished" to me. Sorry.
> 
> This particular scene has been buried in my computer for months...so why not??
> 
> Also this is set in a rather nebulous time not covered in "Dreams" at some point after the adoption is finalized and before they won the Cup so...

“Okay…no, you know what? I changed my mind,” Patrick shook his head, clutching a squirming Addy high against his chest.

“What do you mean you changed your mind?” Jonny crossed his arms. “We are waist deep in a community pool full of strangers and mostly crying babies. I think it’s a little late to change your mind.”

Patrick looked around, his eyes a little wild as he tracked the fluid movement of the instructor who was working her way from group to group and getting to where they were stationed towards the outer edge of the pool. Addy huffed loudly, trying to touch the water with her feet but Patrick cradled her higher in his arms.

Jonny reached out, poking Addy’s belly eliciting a giggle before her frustration really set in. “It was your idea! You said that between all the water we are around during the summer it was too dangerous for Addy to not know how to swim.” Jonny tried to hold back a smirk as Patrick swayed from foot to foot. Addy was still completely dry and quickly losing her patience with Patrick. The closest baby to them was loudly babbling and splashing water everywhere. Addy clearly wanted in on that action.

Patrick shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his feet in the clear water, “Well, I was wrong. We can teach her how to swim when she is older. Like a lot older.”

“And until then we’ll just panic like you are doing right now every time she gets near a body of water?” Jonny countered, not the least bit impressed with Patrick’s sudden change of heart.

Patrick’s cheeks flushed as he rolled his eyes, “Until then…I will make sure she doesn’t go anywhere near the water unless we are with her and she has so many floaties and life jackets…you know what, I bet she would love one of those big ball things you can get in and walk on the water with. She could crawl across the water.”

Jonny reached out, taking Addy from a very reluctant Patrick. “You are being ridiculous.”

“Am not,” Patrick hissed as the instructor, Jill, stopped next to them.

“How are we doing, boys?” Jill asked with a wide grin.

Abby had recommended the class after going to it when Maddy was a baby, showing them both a photo album full of both above and underwater pictures of Maddy when she was less than a year old swimming in their pool. Maddy, who was almost 3 now, was an absolute fish in the water. 

Patrick nodded, his shoulders tense as he watched Jonny listening to Jill explain what they were doing. He stood close because babies were crazy slippery when wet and if bath time with Addy taught them anything it was that it would take both of them to keep her from slipping through their hands.

Jonny held Addy a short distance from his chest, lowering them both until Addy was hip deep in the water. Addy started kicking her feet wildly, her eyes locked on the water as her arms flailed at her sides splashing Jonny’s face will little waves of water.

“She’s doing okay?” Jonny asked, grinning. He bobbed up and down with her a few times as Addy shrieked with joy.

Jill nodded, “Oh yes, she is not afraid of the water. That’s a good sign. Some babies take longer to get used to the sensation or some just don’t like the water period. Have you tried dipping her under yet?”

“No!” Patrick nearly shouted, stepping even closer to Jonny.

“We’re working our way up to it,” Jonny conceded, smiling softly at Patrick. He understood Patrick’s fears completely; truth be told, he was really nervous himself. The idea of willingly pulling Addy under the water was, quite frankly, terrifying. But she had to learn how to swim at some point and all the research they had done suggested that it is easier to learn the younger the kid was. This was just going to be one of those times when Jonny was going to have to take control of the situation until Patrick eventually calmed down.

Jill looked, knowingly, towards Patrick. “This can be very scary for the parents, but I assure you it is perfectly safe. Our entire staff is medically trained, not that we’ll need it. But try to keep in mind that the baby will feed off of your emotions. If she swallows a little bit of water…and she will, they all do at some point…see how she reacts before you react.”

“I just, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Patrick stated, apologetically.

“You said to blow on her face?” Jonny focused on Jill.

“Seriously, Jonny…let’s just wait…” Patrick fidgeted at Jonny’s side.

Jill showed Jonny how to hold Addy, one hand secure on her back and the other on her chest as she stood ready to catch Addy should she squirm too much. Addy watched his hand as she continued to kick her feet, cooing and babbling the entire time. “Yes, don’t blow too hard, of course, but doing it as you lower her under the water will make her hold her breathe as a natural reaction. Once she is under the water, her instincts will kick in.”

“I really don’t think she’s ready…”

Jonny started to lower himself and Addy down.

“No, wait! She’s going to drown. What if she drowns?” Patrick’s voice rose on each panicked syllable.

Jonny blew a puff of air as Addy scrunched her nose and closed her mouth.

Patrick held his breath.

Jonny lowered Addy under the water for a few seconds and then brought her back up.

Addy blinked the water out of her eyes, shaking her head in surprise as she looked first to Jonny and then to Patrick before she started hitting her hands against the water excitedly.

“Great job, Addy.” Jill and Jonny both cheered animatedly.

Addy clapped her hands at all the attention.

Jonny looked over to Patrick who looked like he was about to turn blue. “Breathe, Patrick!”

Patrick visibly exhaled, sagging forward a bit. “She’s okay?” He made grabby hands for Addy and Jonny let him take her without protest. Patrick cradled her against his chest once more, kissing all over the side of her face.

Jill patted Patrick’s arm, “She did wonderfully. You all did, congratulations.”

Patrick perked up. “That’s it, are we done?” He was definitely ready to leave. They had had enough excitement for one day.

Jill laughed loudly as she started to move on to the next group, “No, there is still a lot more to cover. But this is always the hardest step.”

“How many more steps are there?” Patrick clutched tightly at Addy. Addy, who had been trying to get back near the water, glared at Patrick with so much disapproval Jonny couldn’t help but laugh at her sour expression.

“Seven.”

“SEVEN?!” Patrick groaned. “We’re teaching her to swim, not to navigate the English Channel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually working on a piece right now centering around Ryker that I am pretty excited about...it's something I've wanted to do for a while and have been working on for the past couple weeks. Would there be any interest if I posted it?? or am I starting to venture into the "too much" area with all these snippets??
> 
> and as always, find me on tumblr - dannybriereisaliferuiner


End file.
